During the past several decades, many kinds of industrial buildings were built all over the country along with the on-going economy development in China. Most of the industrial buildings are of 2 to 3 storied steel structure buildings, in the process of using, large loads from cranes are transmitted by crane beams to load-bearing columns or walls, which usually are supported by pile foundations and then settlements are small. Meanwhile, the floors of these buildings are usually designed as passageways, working or temporary storage areas, and the foundations of the floors are natural foundations without treatment in consideration of investment saving. Such buildings are built on soft soil layers in Ningbo, Wenzhou, Taizhou. And these buildings are suffering settlements of the indoor ground because of the effects of the loads from the usual storages and shipping carts, while the columns and walls for bearing the load of building structure and crane beam have relatively little settlement because of the pile foundations. Therefore, an obvious settlement difference occurs between the floor of the building and the pile foundation or wall of the building, and if the connection structure between the floor and pile foundation or wall was treated improperly, structure cracks in the floor or the unevenness of the floor would occur, which would lead the damage of the working environment, or even worse, like the stop-working of the shipping machine. Thus it is urgent to solve the connection problem between the floor and the pile or wall in the industrial buildings.